<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weather Outside Is Frightful by castivak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145493">The Weather Outside Is Frightful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak'>castivak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"connor?"</p><p>"......mm?"</p><p>"what's wrong?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Weather Outside Is Frightful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Twenty : Storms</p><p>this extreme lazy and nearly twenty four hours late i am So sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>neither markus nor connor slept much, they didn't technically need it anyway but entering stasis was recommended for androids to avoid extreme stress. not to mention, getting to share a bed was nice. </p><p>markus was usually the first in bed, not that he'd fall asleep but he'd just lay there and relax for awhile before entering stasis once connor came in, which could be hours because connor didn't know when to take a damn break. <br/><br/>tonight wasn't different, markus was the first in bed and connor was probably still in the living room, doing paperwork that he didn't even need to do yet. <br/><br/>it was snowing, really hard, and markus was pretty sure that within the next hour the weather would be in blizzard categories, which made perfect sense for this time of year. <br/><br/>the bedroom door opening caught markus' attention, the android turning his head and seeing connor enter the room, practically hiding in the sweater he was wearing and markus sat up a little, "you're here earlier than i though you'd be." he mumbled and connor made a small noise, letting markus know that he heard him before quietly makimg his way to the bed, burying himself under the blankets without a word. <br/><br/>okay, something's off. <br/><br/>"connor?" <br/><br/>"......mm?" <br/><br/>"what's wrong?" <br/><br/>connor moved closer to markus, nuzzling his face against his partner's chest and markus put an arm around him, ".....hate snow storms." he mumbled and markus didn't press on it, having an idea where the hatred came from and he just pulled connor closer, holding him comfortingly in his arms and keeping him company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>